legometroidfandomcom-20200213-history
X-nel XI
|image = |caption = X-nel XI |location = Tato Galaxy >Tetra System |discovered = Not determined |mass = 4.8 trillion teratons |class = |size = Not determined |atmosphere = Nitrogen, Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide, Methane, and Hydrogen |features = Ecological paradise with 60% of the planet covered in water and 40% of land. }}X-nel XI show many similarities with that of Earth, Tallon IV and Zebes. Located in the Tetra System of the Tato Galaxy, X-nel XI is a remote and only recently discovered. First discovered by Dal-G almost 5 years ago and then rediscovered by the Galactic Federation 5 years after. Features X-nel XI has many similarities to the planets Earth, Tallon IV and Zebes. The planet is scarred with an impact crater seen from only 60 miles away before entering X-nel XI's atmosphere (not yet revealed). A great number of abandon and destroyed cities have disappeared, possibly the result of the X-nelian War, yet some remote facilities and temples remain intact. This ecological paradise has not suffered sufficient damage during the war to render native bioforms extinct, however, the status of the intelligent species known as the X-nelians are remained questioned. Life X-nel XI was once populated with large numbers of intelligent life, the X-nelians. Technological advances during their Revolution Period, were no match against Dorn's invasion of superior beings and technology. The X-nelian race is believed to be entirely extinct, with the exception of J-Yel the last remaining X-nelian sentinel. Many drones created by the X-nelians still operate even with the absence of their masters, some of them being the Generator Guard Drones. Native bioforms still exist, seemingly undisturbed by the X-nelian War outcome. Map X-nel XI consist of many islands and one big continent, Atylo, (not seen in Lego Metroid). However, Samus lands on Atylo and much of the planet is not yet explored. Below is a map over viewing the places Samus explored. '']] Areas *Communication Tower — The only located communication tower used for transmitting information to other planets or systems. Although it is not confirmed if the X-nelians had ever contacted other beings across the galaxy. *X-nelian Mine — An underground mine facility housing many technological advance machines created by the X-nelians. Dal-G, after the X-nelian War, sought this remote mine as his sanctuary while in exile. There, Dal-G created his rebel army from scraps left by the X-nelians. **Secret Hanger — A secret location where Samus's gunship docked during Dorn's invasion of the X-nelian Mine. The Secret Hanger holds no clue as to what it was used for, but might have been used during the X-nelian War. *Junkyard — An underground facility used to recycle or destroy X-nelian garbage. *The Ancient Temple — An early X-nelian built temple powered by ancient technology. Built to protect their early built generator that powered their civilization before the X-nelian Revolution Period. *X-nelian Research Facility — A facility overrun by Dorn researching and experimenting with X-nel XI's native creatures. Samus, here, discovers experimentation with Metroids and confirms Ridley's return. *Mt. Joffa — A large mountain located towards the north of Atylo. This mountain encases a large temple known as the Signia Temple. The temple holds evidence that this was the last remaining location where the X-nelians occupied before their disappearance during the X-nelian War. **Signia Temple — The last known temple occupied by the X-nelians before their disappearance after the X-nelian War. Here, Samus records two X-nelian Lores and J-Yel joins Samus on the quest to exploiting Dal-G's real plans. *Orgo Woods — Because of the dense woods, access to Lake Raj can only be reached through the Orgo Woods. Although the lack of leaves, many bioforms live in these seemingly dead forest. *Lake Raj — The small lake holds the submerged cavern known as Botem Cavern. **Botem Cavern — Dal-G's relocated secret base. Here, he waits for Samus after completing her mission objectives. It is here that Dal-G's true motives are questioned. Trivia * Gallery External Links Lego Metroid (Original): * Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:X-nel XI Studies